


Two Perspectives, One Love

by Zangster



Series: Zang's Dianakko Week 2019 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Children, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: Dianakko Week 2019 Day 3 - How/When they fell in loveAkko and Diana's children ask how their mothers fell in loveTheir accounts vary, but one thing stays the same





	Two Perspectives, One Love

It was a clear, sunny day. Thanks to the breeze, the temperature was perfect, perfect for Akko and one of her fraternal twin daughters, Bernadette, to rest on the patio. The two were playing a simple game of Go, and while Akko was winning, her daughter had a few wins herself. After not seeing them for most of the school year, she cherished the last week of summer with them.

“Okaa-san?”

“Yes, Detta?” asked Akko, slightly curious about her daughter’s attitude. Bernadette was the spitting image of Diana with a few exceptions. Her eyes were red like hers, and she preferred to keep her blonde hair in a short ponytail. She had a bashful expression as if she was afraid to ask her question, an emotion that she rarely saw from her daughter.

“You know you can ask me anything, right?”

“I know. It’s just...a little embarrassing.”

“Detta, I made a fool of myself in front of your mother and the entirety of Luna Nova countless times,” she replied, holding her daughter’s hand. “Nothing could seem embarrassing to me.”

Bernadette smiled. “Actually, it has to do with you and her.”

“Oh?”

“Just...how did you and mom fall in love?”

Akko’s interest peaked, fond memories flowing back to her. Years of trust, pining, and celebration came from those fateful days, a memory she was willing to share.

* * *

“Mom?”

Diana looked up from her book, already focused on her daughter.

“Yes, Kazumi?”

“How did you and Okaa-san fall in love?”

Diana blinked a couple times, staring at her brown-haired blue-eyed daughter. At the mention of her wife, Diana was reminded just how similar Kazumi looked like Akko, the main differences being her braided, wavy hair and her eyes. Both mother and daughter were sitting indoors, catching up on their reading. In Diana’s view was a window to the patio, where she spotted her wife and her other twin daughter Bernadette. Confident that the other two couldn’t hear them, she looked back to Kazumi.

“I’m...sorry, could you elaborate?” she said, trying to choose her words carefully.

“There’s nothing to really elaborate on,” replied Kazumi calmy. By now, her book was out of her hands, bookmarked, and set aside. “I know you two met in Luna Nova, but you haven’t shared your love story.”

Diana hummed in affirmation, setting her own book aside. “What brought this on? Why the sudden interest?”

When she saw her daughter’s cheeks go red, she smiled. Despite being the calmer of the two, Kazumi still got nervous here and there. Since she was more harmonious with her surroundings, however, she didn’t get flustered like Bernadette did. Plus, Kazumi never lied.

“I...there is someone...some people...that I might like, but I’m not sure if it’s love,” said Kazumi, holding her braid which was draped over her shoulder. “I wanted to ask to confirm...and also to find out how you two fell in love to see if I could apply the same logic.”

“Wouldn’t you want our whole family to be here?” asked Diana, looking at the others.

Kazumi shook her head. “I don’t want Detta to know, and you know Okaa-san likes to...exaggerate.”

At this, Diana laughed, already starting to relive the moment in her mind.

* * *

“For context,” said Akko, speaking enthusiastically with her hands, “the very first thing your mom did was insult my love for Chariot.”

“Noooooo!” said Bernadette, completely in disbelief and engrossed in her mother’s story. “She told me she was a huge fan of Grantie Chariot!”

“But remember all those stuffy jerks? Imagine being surrounded by that your whole life until Luna Nova. You’d have to hide some of your interests too.”

“I can see that, but mom insulting you?!” asked Bernadette, eyes wide. “I can’t even imagine.”

“She didn’t just insult me,” said Akko, giggling. “She shot me!”

“What?”

“Remember that scar on my back you always asked about?”

“You told me that you got that fighting off someone extremely powerful.”

Akko pshed. “Who else did you think I was referring to? Your mother was always so annoyingly perfect. Perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect knowledge, perfect magic, perfect hair, perfect eyes-”

“Okaa-san,” said Bernadette, trying to contain her laughter. “You’re rambling about mom again...like usual.”

* * *

“I will admit that when we first met, I was a little harsh to your Okaa-san,” said Diana, sipping her tea that Anna had just brought at their request. “However, she was very...annoying in the beginning.”

“Did she prattle on and on about Chariot?” asked Kazumi, finishing with a sip of her own.

“Oh, you have no idea. Not only did she paint a target on her back, but she also had no idea what being in a magic school would entail. She was absolutely infuriating, arrogant, and stubborn. A fool, if you will.”

“Mom, you’re smiling,” said Kazumi, hiding her smile by sipping her tea.

Diana moved her hands to her mouth to find out that yes, she was indeed smiling. “Huh.”

“Also, who's the bigger fool? The fool or the woman who married her?” smirked the brunette.

Diana’s eyes narrowed, yet her daughter remained steadfast. “You have a crush on Isabella O’Neill-England-Parker, don’t you?”

A dust of red, followed by a comedically loud sipping noise. Diana inwardly cheered.

“What makes you say that?”

“Who else could’ve taught you that snark?”

“Her mom, which you are somehow friends with.”

“Oh!” Diana leaned forward and scooted to the edge of her chair. “Don’t get me started on Amanda!”

“Please don’t. We’re talking about you and Okaa-san.”

* * *

“So I started this  _ grand _ rivalry between us!” said Akko, doing her best to paint the scene with her words and arm movements. From the way Bernadette leaned with anticipation, she was succeeding.

“Of course, I didn’t have many magical skills, but I made it all up with hard work, determination, and passion.”

“That’s cheesy, Okaa-san.”

“But it’s true! In fact, because of that, I was able to fight against Diana and stop her from killing the Pappiliodya cacoons. She was only able to bring me down with a well-aimed Murowa.”

* * *

“It was a very one-sided rivalry, to be honest,” said Diana, flipping through some of the photos that their friends had taken their first year at Luna Nova. “Akko didn’t have much magical talent, so upstaging her was always easy.”

“So you didn’t interact with her at all?” asked Kazumi, curious about these events.

“There was certainly...anticipation. Your Okaa-san tends to have that effect on people.”

Kazumi only nodded, remembering the time where a special show done by her parents at school was all anyone could talk about before and after the fact.

“Of course, the first time I felt any real emotion towards her was when I accidentally...struck her with a spell. I hadn’t met to hit her, but she jumped so fast in front of me that it was too late.” Diana looked down. “I’m not sure I have truly forgiven myself for that.”

Kazumi raised her brow. “I thought you’d be more concerned about Okaa-san forgiving you.

Diana quickly let out a laugh. “Oh, Kazumi, you’re Okaa-san forgave me literally a moment later.”

* * *

“I wanted to outshine the top student so bad as proof that I could become a great witch,” said Akko. “At first, I didn’t really give much mind to who said top student was, but I gradually began to learn more about your mother.”

“So you didn’t do it to impress her?” asked Bernadette, thinking about the reason she practiced her magic so hard and a certain tutor she wanted to impress.

“I wanted to impress everyone,” said Akko with bright eyes. Then, they grew introspective. “But then, I found myself vying for her acknowledgement, then her approval, then her respect, then finally, her friendship.”

Akko smiled while gazing at her wife through the window. “She helped me a lot, you know? Corrected my work mistakes, caught me when I fell, brought me back from my lowest” She sniffled, remembering how just a simple gift reinvigorated her dreams, but she wasn’t ready to tell her daughter that. “Honestly, I’m not sure I would’ve gotten this far without her.”

“But you did stuff for her too, right?” asked Bernadette, trying to console her mother. Before she could list examples, Akko shook her head.

“I was just some...magicless, talentless which who somehow got into Luna Nova. I couldn’t understand anything, let alone cast what was asked of me. Compared to what I did for her, she did so much more.”

Akko took a deep breath before letting it out.

“I gradually came to love her endless kindness and empathy, and then I ended up loving her as well.”

* * *

“Akko brought...anticipation...back into my life,” said Diana, looking down trying to remember the past. “Before, I just had my whole life laid out for me. A checklist, if you will. Graduate, maintain appearances, ascend to the Cavendish household head, and restore it to its former glory.”

Diana smiled fondly, looking into the distance.

“Then, Akko crashes in. Passionate, energetic, unpredictable. I found myself...excited at what she’d do next. She had no care for what others thought of her and dove into every challenge headfirst.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Most times, they ended in chaos, but in rare moments, they truly blew me away.”

“Is that why you fell in love with her?” asked Kazumi, secretly taking notes that Diana surely would’ve noticed had she not been swept up in her memories.

“Partially, though it was more gradual than instant. Akko had...freedom. It came at the cost of every witch initially mocking her, but she powered through all of that. She was free to do whatever she wanted with her magic, and I was not.”

Diana had to stop herself from tearing up, remembering that night in the Cavendish catacombs. “She shared that freedom with me. Reminded me of what it was like to chase my own dreams, to pursue my own passions and not just appease everyone else. Without her, I’d still be shackled to mindless duties and appearances. ”

Diana took a deep breath before letting it out.

“She...made me fall in love with magic again. I just happened to fall in love with her as well.”

* * *

“But fighting a giant missile and restoring magic together helped right?” asked both daughters.

“Of course,” said both mothers.

* * *

“But it wasn’t all rainbows yet, Detta,” said Akko. “You’re mother was _such_ a perfectionist that she wouldn’t confess to me. It had to be perfect, because according to her, 'anything less than perfect is not what Akko deserves.'”

“Yeah, that sounds like mom,” muttered Bernadette.

“She was worried about stupid stuff like ‘public slander and gossip,’ and her potentially ‘losing time’ for me between her duties.” Akko pshed, blowing her bangs up. “I freaking chased her when she left school and barged into the sacred Cavendish catacombs! I could care less about what those jerks say, and I still don’t to this day!”

* * *

“I thought your Okaa-san, the one notorious for being headstrong and reckless, would be the one who would confess. But she didn’t!”

“Why?”

“Because she thought she wasn’t good enough!” said Diana, although with her frazzled hair, she seemed agitated. “How can she literally restore magic to the whole world, prove everyone wrong, defeat a missile of pure evil, and  _ still _ say she’s not good enough?!”

* * *

“Why didn’t you confess?” asked both daughters.

“Not important,” said both mothers, only causing their daughters to facepalm.

“Then how did you two get together?”

“Our friends locked us in a room and didn’t let us out until we confessed.”

Both Akko and Diana knew they didn’t have to tell their daughters that their friendship almost ended because they were too worried about each other’s feelings to properly talk.

* * *

“So after Diana failed to use her  _ perfect _ magic to bust us out, we finally had our heart to heart,” said Akko, already starting to smile. “I was...afraid-”

“You? Afraid?” asked Bernadette, grinning at her mother’s honestly.

“I’m sorry. How about you try telling Cecelia du Meridies how you feel about her?” smirked Akko. “See where all that courage goes then.”

Bernadette, despite blushing, pouted and looked away. Akko smiled and ruffled her hair, trying to show she meant no ill intent.

“How did you know?” asked Bernadette, her voice and posture quiet.

“Because whenever I call you about what you did, it’s always about you getting tutored by Cecelia and how amazing and talented she is...and also because you’re my daughter. Either way, I know you’ll confess when you’re ready.”

“...Thanks Okaa-san.”

“No problem,” said Akko, keeping her voice gentle. “As I was saying, I was afraid, but I eventually told her my insecurities about my blunders as a witch.”

Akko smiled while looking with eyes full of love at Diana, who was looking right back at her.

“You know what she told me?”

Bernadette nodded excitedly.

* * *

“You said something  _ that _ cheesy, mom?” asked Kazumi, completely shocked at the revelation.

“It wasn’t cheesy. It was the truth,” said Diana, partially offended but mostly amused at her daughter’s bewildered expression. “In fact, Amanda tested this and I consistently caught Akko faster than any of our other friends.”

“...I’m not even going to imagine the logistics of that.” Kazumi sighed, questioning whether the IQ of her mother’s friends. “Anyway, what happened next?”

“Well, I had also vented to her about the imperfections in myself and my life, and how I didn’t want to put her through that,” said Diana, already remembering what came next as she looked at Akko.

“What did she say?”

  
  
  


_ “No matter how high or how far, I will always be there to catch you.” _

_ “As long as you’re with me, everything in my life is perfect.” _

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Tuesday for me! I'm not late! 30 minutes left!
> 
> I'll be honest, this one was rushed. Poor time management and preparation to move back to college did not create an ideal writing headspace. That being said, as I wrote this, I wanted to stop at certain points but knew I had to keep going to have proper closure. Readers who have been with me during my short fanfic career will notice that Bernadette and Kazumi are from my fanfic "The Adventure of a Lifetime," now with a few retconned pairings (since I wasn't a HannaBarbManda shipper at the time I wrote that).
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. If you enjoyed this story, please leave kudos, comments, or even read some of my other Dianakko Week stories. Every bit of feedback not only helps me as a writer, but sends me higher than the stars. 
> 
> I'll see y'all tomorrow!


End file.
